I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a double acting simplex fluid handling pump, and more particularly to such a pump having a housing that permits adaptation to either a plunger pump or a diaphragm pump using many of the same internal parts in each.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of double acting fluid handling pumps are known in the art and are typically constructed so as to include a cast iron or aluminum housing, each of which requires rather extensive and costly machining. Such designs cannot be used to pump caustic chemicals because the housing and many of the internal parts of such prior art pumps become corroded, resulting in pump failure within a relatively short period of time.
Thus, a need exists for a relatively low cost, long-lasting, simplex, double-acting pump capable of pumping both chemically inert liquids and caustic liquids. The present invention meets this need.